


Oblivious

by SamDreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Tutor Jared, football player Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDreams/pseuds/SamDreams
Summary: Jared Padalecki is an introverted mathlete who's asked by a teacher to tutor Jensen Ackles, the hottest football player at Patterson High School.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange, SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barneslecki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneslecki/gifts).

> This is a gift for barneslecki for the 2019 SPN J2 Xmas Exchange!
> 
> I tried to incorporate your likes as best as I could and selected a J2 AU for your present. I really hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Patterson High School is a fictional place located in San Antonio, Texas.
> 
> Anyone who's an expert on high school football, playoffs, and state championships may recognize that I...am not. :) Please forgive any errors when I mention scholarships, scouts, or the championship. :) The SEAP internship is a real thing. Any future engineers might want to check that out. :)
> 
> Thanks to the mods who run this event each year. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season and a fantastic 2020!

***~*~*~*~*~* Chapter One *~*~*~*~*~* **

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bishop, I don’t think I heard you right,” Jared Padalecki told his Calculus teacher. He was in shock from the man’s suggestion, and his face flamed at the very idea of it. It was his last class of the day, so Jared hoped his fatigue had caused him to misunderstand his teacher’s words.

Julian Bishop chuckled at Jared’s discomfort. “You heard me right, Jared. Why would it surprise you that I’m suggesting you tutor a fellow student?”

“It’s…it’s Jensen Ackles.”

Mr. Bishop raised his eyebrows with the obvious question, but when Jared made no effort to clarify, he prompted: “And?”

Jared huffed and ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair. “Mr. Bishop, I’m not really sure I’m tutor material. I can barely string two words together on my best day.”

“I’m aware you’re a bit introverted around large groups,” said Mr. Bishop with a smile.

“Understatement,” Jared muttered.

“But,” his Calculus teacher continued, “you’re a different person when you’re one-on-one with someone. Every time we meet outside of class, you’re outgoing and friendly. You thrive in intimate settings.”

Jared’s face turned crimson again at the connotation of the word “intimate” used in any conversation involving Jensen Ackles. He’d had a colossal crush on his fellow senior since the first day of school a month ago. Jared had been at his locker that day when he’d heard the students around him go quiet. Jensen had strolled down the hall, head held high, while numerous eyes stared with curiosity at the newcomer. When Jensen had reached the combination lock three lockers down from where Jared stood, he’d flicked his eyes up at Jared and had given him a little head nod of acknowledgment. Jared--because he was _Jared_\--had just stood there with his mouth hanging open and hadn’t said anything. Because Jensen Ackles was too fucking gorgeous to be real.

Jensen had placed his pile of books inside his locker and was just closing it when Danneel Harris showed up. All smiles and giggles, she’d introduced herself and Jensen’s face had lit up like Christmas had come early. Of course it had. Danneel was the head cheerleader and easily the most breathtakingly beautiful girl in the entire school. Maybe even the entire state. Obviously Jensen Ackles was not interested in men, which just made Jared ache all over at the injustice of it. His dream man had walked away with Danneel, and Jared had missed the chance to even introduce himself. It was just as well, though. Jared would never be able to talk to anyone that pretty. He got tongue-tied just imagining a conversation with Jensen.

“You’re also my best student,” said Mr. Bishop, bringing Jared back to his present dilemma. “You have a grasp of calculus concepts that most of your other classmates don’t.”

“He’s on the football team.” Jared shifted from one foot to the other. “He’s got plenty of people who’d be all over the chance to help him.”

“But none of those people is as capable as you are with this subject. Besides, that’s why Jensen needs your help. His academic performance has to meet certain levels to continue to play on the team. You’d be doing the school a service so it doesn’t lose its star receiver.”

Jared sighed. He didn’t see a way around this without sounding like a complete jerk. He really did want to help Jensen. He just didn’t want to make a complete fool of himself in the process. “All right. I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Jared. I really appreciate this. I know Jensen will, too. I’ll mention it to him after class tomorrow.” Jared hurried off to his locker so he wouldn’t be late for his evening shift at Java the Hutt.


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two *~*~*~*~*~***

The next day after Calculus, Jared hurried to his locker to avoid being in the classroom when Mr. Bishop talked with Jensen. He was about to shut the locker door when his best friend, Genevieve Cortese, walked up.

“Hey. Gotta work tonight?”

“Yeah. Closing again.”

“They sure have you working long hours.”

“I requested it. I need to save up for the summer.”

“Did you submit your application to SEAP?”

“Yeah. Just got everything together and submitted last week.” Jared hoped he’d be selected for a second internship during the summer after graduation with the Science and Engineering Apprenticeship Program. He hoped it might help him get his foot in the door for permanent employment opportunities after college.

“Which locations did you pick this time?”

“Same as last year. Got a pretty good review there, so I’m hoping that will get me in the door this summer.” Jared closed his locker and started walking toward the exit.

“Keystone, Washington _again_?” Genevieve made a face as she fell into step beside him. “That’s so far away! Last summer was so boring without you here.”

“Unfortunately, there are no Navy Department labs in Texas. And I missed you, too,” Jared told her with a smile, draping his arm across her shoulders.

“Hey, Jared!”

Jared turned at the unfamiliar voice, bringing Gen around with him. When he saw the owner of the voice, he gasped softly.

Jensen Ackles trotted over to where Jared stood with his arm still resting around Gen’s shoulders.

“Hey, man. Jensen Ackles.” He held out his hand. “We haven’t formally met, but we have Calculus together.”

When Jared didn’t immediately reach out to shake hands, Gen elbowed him. Jared jumped slightly and stammered, “Uh, yeah. H-hi.” He shook Jensen’s hand. “I’m Jared. Padalecki.”

Jensen’s lips twitched up in amusement. “Yeah, I know. Mr. Bishop mentioned that you would be willing to give me some Calculus tips.”  
  
“Y-yeah, sure.”

“He’s a math genius. I’d still be retaking Algebra if he hadn’t saved me,” Gen said with a smile. She offered her hand and said to Jensen, “Genevieve Cortese.”

“Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise.” When Jared still said nothing, Gen grinned and patted his back. “I’ll let you fellas chat about math. I have to run. See ya, Jensen.”  
  
“See you,” Jensen replied. When she’d gone, he looked back up at Jared. “How about starting tonight?”

Jared stared into Jensen’s impossibly green eyes, wondering if they should be considered jade, emerald, or maybe…peridot. He couldn’t seem to push any words past his heart, which apparently had taken up residence in his throat at the sight of all those glorious freckles dusting Jensen’s nose and cheeks. His thick, short-cropped hair was gelled into perfect placement on his head. Jared noted that Jensen was only about an inch or two shorter than he was, which made him ridiculously happy. That, of course, made no sense because Jensen Ackles was already dating Danneel Harris, and there’s no way a red-blooded heterosexual man would ever find gangly, geeky Jared Padalecki more appealing than the prettiest head cheerleader in Patterson High School history.

“Jared?”

Jared realized he was standing there staring at Jensen like a complete idiot, and a blush suffused his cheeks. “I-sorry. I have to work tonight.”

“Oh, okay. Where do you work?”

“Java the Hutt.”

“I love that place,” Jensen told him with a smile. “They have good, strong coffee there.”

Jared smiled back. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you there.”

“Well, I usually go in the mornings before school.”

“Ah.” Jared nodded. _Maybe Jensen’s eyes are fern green? Sage, perhaps._ Trying desperately to think of something else to say, something amazing and witty, he panicked when his brain completely shut down. 

Seeming unphased by Jared’s lack of response, Jensen asked, “So when are you free to tutor me?”

“Oh, um…” Jared paused to think. “Saturday night?”

Jensen smiled up at him, his eyebrows raised slightly. “Saturday night?”

“Yeah. I don’t work on Saturday.”

“Would Saturday afternoon work? I have plans that evening.”

Jared mentally kicked himself. _Saturday night? Really!? Of course the hottest guy ever born is not going to be free on a fucking Saturday night! _“Sure. Saturday afternoon would be great.” _Maybe my brain will start working again by then._

“Awesome. Here’s my number,” said Jensen, handing Jared a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. “Text me your address and I’ll come by around one o’clock.”

Jared took the paper from Jensen as if it were an ancient Atlantean artifact that might crumble if he mishandled it. “Thanks. It’s a date.” _Wait, what?!_

Jensen grinned. “I really appreciate this, man. You’re a lifesaver.” He lightly backhanded Jared’s bicep in a friendly gesture and then walked off down the hall.

Jared closed his eyes and groaned. This would be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

***~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three *~*~*~*~*~***

Saturday arrived faster than Jared would’ve liked. Between long work hours and lots of homework, he hadn’t had much time to prepare. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that might be for the best. If he’d had too much time to dwell on the upcoming tutoring session, unease would’ve eaten him up.

“Honey, is Jensen still coming over this afternoon?” his mother asked as Jared ate his breakfast.

“As far as I know.”

Sherri Padalecki walked over to where Jared sat and ruffled her son’s hair. “Nervous?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Wait till you see him.”

She smiled. “He’s probably nervous, too.”

Jared gave her a look of pure disbelief. “Jensen Ackles probably doesn’t know what nervous means.”

Laughing softly, Sherri stole a piece of bacon from Jared’s plate. “Everyone gets nervous, sweetie.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “_Everyone_,” she whispered, and walked back to the kitchen.

When the grandfather clock in the family room chimed one o’clock, Jared’s heart skipped a beat. He sat at the dining room table, his textbook open to the latest lesson. A spiral notebook lay open beside the book, his scribbled notes probably illegible to most humans. He’d brought out extra pens and paper just in case they needed them.

The knock on the door came right after the chime died away, and Jared’s mother moved to answer the front door. Jared hurried over behind her.

“Hello. You must be Jensen,” she said.

Jensen put his hand out and answered, “Yes, ma’am. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Padalecki.”

Sherri turned to Jared so Jensen couldn’t see her mouth, “So polite!” and then turned back to Jensen with a smile. “Come on in. You and Jared can have the dining room to yourselves for as long as you need it.”

Jensen stepped inside and saw Jared. “Hey, how’s it goin’?”

“Great,” said Jared, and motioned for Jensen to follow him to the dining room.

The boys situated themselves at the dining table.

Jared asked, “Can I get you a drink? We have Coke, water, or tea.”

“Water would be great, thanks.”

“Okay, be right back.”

When Jared walked into the kitchen, he found his mother leaning against the counter with a smile on her face.

“He’s a stunner.”

“Shhhh! He might hear you!” Jared snapped softly, opening the refrigerator.

“Your dad won’t be finished golfing till about four o’clock. I’ll take Megan shopping so we can get out of your hair.”

Jared grinned. “You’re the best mom ever.” He kissed her cheek.

“Just remember…no bedroom while we’re gone.”

Jared grimaced. “C’mon. It’s not like that.”

“It sure would be if I were in high school tutoring a hottie like that.”

“Ewww, Mom. Gross.”

Sherri laughed and gave Jared’s rear a swat. “Have fun. And be yourself. You’re an amazing person, and he’s lucky to know you. Just remember that.”

Jared blushed and finished pouring the ice water from the pitcher into a glass. “Thanks.”

Jared returned to the dining room and sat the water glass down on a placemat next to Jensen.

“Thank you.”

“Sure.” Then: “I guess let’s start with you telling me some specifics about what’s giving you trouble in class.”

After an hour and a half, Jensen leaned back in his chair and stretched. “I think I need a break.”

“The bathroom is just down the hall. First door on the right.”

Jensen chuckled. “Not that kind of break, but thanks. Maybe later.”

Blushing, Jared replied, “Oh, okay.”  
  
“This has been helpful. You’re a good teacher. Do you tutor a lot?”

“Not usually, no.”

“How’d I get so lucky?”

Jared glanced at Jensen to see if he might be joking, but Jensen looked sincere. Clearing his throat, Jared said, “Mr. Bishop asked me to do it, and I said yes.” He shrugged. “It’s the first time a teacher ever asked.”

“He said you have a straight-A record.”

Jared’s eyebrows winged up. “He told you that?”

Nodding, Jensen said, “He did. I was a little hesitant to try the tutor thing.”

Jared almost said, “Me, too,” but then caught himself. Instead, he asked, “How come?”

“I dunno. It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Calculus is not an easy A class, y’know. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about needing help with it.”

Jensen smiled. “Thanks. I don’t suppose you need lessons in football or baseball? I could return the favor and help you with those.”

Jared grinned. “No way. I’d spend more time in the hospital than on the field if I played football.”

“So what else do you do, besides getting all As in school?”

Heat crept into Jared’s cheeks again as he realized he didn’t have anything fun to report. “Nothing much. School, work, internship.”

“What sort of internship?”

“Last summer I spent eight weeks doing an engineering internship with the Department of the Navy. I’m hoping to do it again after graduation.”

“Jesus. That’s impressive.”

Jared looked up in surprise. “It is?”

“Hell yeah it is. I spent last summer with friends in Corpus Christie surfing and playing Xbox. Here you are doing an actual job with the military. That’s awesome.”

Jared blushed but couldn’t keep the grin from his face at the praise. “Not as awesome as being the star wide receiver for the Patterson Panthers.”

Jensen scoffed. “Football is just an extracurricular for the college applications. I don’t really expect it to go anywhere.”

“That’s not what I hear.”  
  
“Did you go to the game last night?”

“No, I worked. I tend to work a lot of weekends. I have to save up for another internship next summer in case I get it.”

“That’s too bad. I hope you’ll be able to make it out sometime.”  
  
“I’d like to. I’m not into playing football, but I do love to watch it. I watch the Cowboys play whenever I can.”

Jensen grinned. “Me, too. We should watch a game together sometime.”

Jared couldn’t believe his ears. Was it possible that Jensen Ackles was asking him to hang out? Before he could fully process the conversation or censor himself, Jared replied, “How about tomorrow afternoon’s game?” His face flamed red and he carefully stared at his notebook, preparing himself for rejection.

“I wish I could, but I already have family plans for tomorrow.”

_Of course you do_, Jared thought. “Oh, right. Okay.”

Jensen smiled and asked, “What about next Sunday?”

Jared’s head jerked up so fast he nearly gave himself a cervical sprain. “Yeah! That’d be great. I’ll be sure to ask for that day off.”

“Great,” said Jensen. “I guess we should finish up this last homework problem before my brain melts.”

Jared chuckled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

***~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Four *~*~*~*~*~***

_Two Months Later  
_ _AT&T Stadium, Arlington, Texas  
_ _State Championship Game_

Jared watched the Panthers huddle on the sidelines with the coach during timeout. Jensen had taken his helmet off to make an adjustment and was fastening the chin strap back in place as he listened to the coach’s instructions.

Jared took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was sitting in the AT&T stadium with his best friend watching Jensen Ackles play in the State Championship game. He couldn’t believe he was here, and the bigger shock was that Jensen had specifically requested Jared’s presence. 

_“I know it’s a long way for you to drive, but I really wish you could be there. You’ll bring me luck.”_

_“You want me there?” asked Jared in surprise._

_Jensen chuckled. “Of course I do. You’re my good luck charm.”_

_Jared smiled as his cheeks turned pink. “I don’t know about that.”_

_“Sure you are. All the players get a few tickets to the game.” He held out two tickets. “Bring someone with you.”_

_"_ _What about your parents?”_

_"They already have tickets.”_

_“You’re absolutely sure?”_  
  
_“One hundred percent.”_

_Jared took the tickets and grinned. “I’d love to go. Thanks, man.”_

Ever since that first Sunday they’d watched the Cowboys play, the boys had spent a lot of time at each other’s houses. Once tutoring sessions were over, they played Xbox together or went out for food. Twice they’d been to the movies together, and Jensen also frequently dropped by Java the Hutt to caffeinate and do homework while Jared worked.

It was both terrible and terrific at the same time. Jared couldn’t get enough of spending time with Jensen; on the other hand, he knew Jensen didn’t feel the same way. He was dating Danneel and seemed pretty happy whenever the subject came up. Jared suddenly realized that Jensen didn’t talk about Dani much. He vaguely wondered why and had just begun to give it further thought when the crowd cheered.

The Panthers were back on the field and ready for the next play. Jared watched nervously as the Panthers’ quarterback Tom Welling took the snap and trotted backward, looking for an open receiver. It was third and six with only fifteen seconds left on the clock. The Eagles were up by three points. The Panthers could try to kick a field goal to tie the game, but it was risky at 48 yards.

Tom zig-zagged around two defensive players to avoid being sacked. Jared gripped Genevieve’s hand hard as he watched Jensen outrun an Eagle defender. Tom drew his arm back and let the football fly. It sailed into the air toward the end zone. Two more defenders were closing in on Jensen as he rushed to catch the pass. With a huge leap, Jensen vaulted over their heads and caught the ball. He landed in the end zone and rolled gracefully before bouncing back up to his feet.

Applause thundered through the stadium. Jared’s seat vibrated as the crowd reacted to the touchdown. Fifteen seconds later, the Patterson High School Panthers had won the State Championship.

Jared and Genevieve both jumped out of their seats, bouncing up and down excitedly as they cheered and whistled. 

“He did it!” Jared exclaimed, beaming at Gen. She hugged him and grinned back.

“Let’s go wait for him outside the locker room.”

Jared’s expression sobered. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Jared, he asked you to come watch the game. We drove four hours to see him make the catch of his life. If you don’t go down there to congratulate him, I will never speak to you again.”

“You would too.”

“Nope. Go!” With that, Gen shoved Jared down the aisle and they hurried down the steps to try and find Jensen.

A few minutes later, they were standing with the rest of a large crowd waiting for the Panthers to emerge from the locker room. Reporters stood nearby with large cameras, and young children dotted the front row with their papers and pens ready for autographs.

Jared leaned over and whispered in Gen’s ear: “I don’t think this is a good idea. There are too many people.”

“Stop worrying. It’ll be fine.”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Jared jerked around at the sound of the female voice behind him. It belonged to Danneel Harris, who looked as incredible as ever in her cheerleading outfit. Even after hours of cheering and acrobatics, the girl managed to look as fresh and pretty as if she’d just donned her uniform.

“We came to support the school of course,” Gen snapped at her, not bothering to disguise her dislike.

“I meant, what are you doing _here_? Shouldn’t you be on your way home?”

“I came to congratulate Jensen.” Jared surprised himself with his steady response, and he turned to look at the locker door again.

“Jensen couldn’t care less that you’re here, y’know. You’re his tutor. He’s just been nice to you these last two months so you’ll keep helping him with Calculus. Now that football season is over, so is the tutoring.”

Jared frowned. He struggled to keep his face impassive. “That’s really none of your business.”

Danneel leaned close and whispered into Jared’s ear, “Jensen is my business. And I don’t share.”

Her comment was still sinking in when the door to the locker room opened and players began filing out. Jared had no time to respond before she shoved her way up to the front of the crowd. Jensen walked out and everything happened at once. Cameras flashed, reporters all talked at the same time asking Jensen questions, and fans thrusted paper and pen at him begging for an autograph.

Jared stood in shock as the crowd surged around him, shoving him this way and that as Jensen moved further away. One advantage of being tall, however, was being able to see over the throng. Danneel grabbed Jensen and pulled him into a kiss. Flashes went off and some of the fans surrounding the team cheered.

Jared finally found his way back out of the madness and sighed. Gen followed closely behind him.

“Good God what a mess!” she exclaimed, pushing her long hair from her face.

“C’mon. Let’s just go.”

**# # # # # # #**

_The Next Day_

Jared picked at the vegetables on his supper plate. He tried to move the pot roast around to make it look like he’d eaten some of it, but Sherri Padalecki wasn’t fooled.

“Jared, stop playing with your food.”

“I’m not hungry, Mom.”

Her face softened. “Sweetie, I know you’re upset, but you need to eat something.”

Jared’s phone chimed with a text alert. He pulled it from his pocket to see who it was, and Megan huffed.

“No phones at the table, Jared!” Megan protested.

“It’s Jensen.”

Sherri raised her hand to shush Megan. “That’s enough, Meggie. Jared, leave the table if you need to answer that.”

Jared looked up, surprised that his mother was breaking her “no phones at dinner” rule. She just smiled at him and nodded. “Go. You can heat it up later.”

“That is so not fair!” Megan said as Jared stood up to leave the dining room. The rest of his little sister’s complaint faded as he entered his bedroom and glanced at his phone’s text messages.

_Jensen: Hey. _

Jared sighed softly and typed back:

_Jared: Hi. Great game last night._

_Jensen: Thanks. I wasn’t sure you made it._

_Jared: I wouldn’t miss it. Your last catch was incredible!_

_Jensen: Where did you go after the game?_

_Jared: Gen & I went to hotel for the night. Got home earlier today._

_Jensen: Need to talk to you. Wanna meet after dinner?_

Jared took a deep breath. Jensen needed to talk to him. That could only mean one thing: Danneel was right. Jensen didn’t need tutoring anymore. He didn’t need Jared anymore. All the time they’d spent together the last two months was just a means to an end for Jensen. He decided it was better to get it over with now than drag things out any further.

_Jared: Sure. I’ll meet you at Java the Hutt in one hour and buy you a coffee to celebrate._

_Jensen: Deal! I never turn down free coffee! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

***~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Five *~*~*~*~*~***

The coffee house was crowded, but Jensen was already sitting at Jared’s favorite corner table when Jared arrived.

“Hi,” Jared greeted, taking the seat opposite Jensen. Jensen already had a coffee in front of him, and Jared noticed there was one in front of him.

“I got you an iced mocha.”

“My favorite,” said Jared, and lifted it to take a sip.

Jensen smiled softly. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m the one who was supposed to buy you a coffee to celebrate your huge win. Congrats. It was a terrific game.”

“Thanks. I still can’t believe it. It was almost like watching someone else make that touchdown.”

“As we were leaving the stadium, Gen and I heard some people talking about scouts being there.”

Jensen nodded. “They were. I already got a couple of calls, even before yesterday.”

“You did? From which schools?” Jared hoped they weren’t far away.

“UT Austin and UT San Antonio. A couple others, too.”

“Jensen, that’s….wow, that’s awesome! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Didn’t want to jinx anything. But now…”

When he didn’t elaborate, Jared prompted: “Now what?”

“I broke up with Danneel two days ago.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up. Confused about the sudden change of subject, he tried to get his brain back on track. “I’m sorry.”

Jensen looked directly into Jared’s eyes and held the gaze for several beats. “Are you?” he asked softly.

Jared swallowed nervously. “Well, of course, I mean…you’ve been together for a few months, and I’m sure…it’s an adjustment.” He licked his lips and asked, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, no. I just wanted you to know.”

“You said this happened two days ago?”

Jensen nodded. “Why?”

“Nothing, it’s just…no reason, I was just curious. I’m glad it didn’t mess with your head during the game, that’s all.”

“Jared.”

“Hm?” asked Jared, not meeting Jensen’s gaze. He took a sip of his iced mocha to give him something to do with his hands.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”  
  
Jensen chuckled. “I’ve spent a lot of time with you these last couple of months. You have a terrible poker face.”

Jared cleared his throat and said softly, “Just something Danneel said to me at the game is all.”

“You talked to Dani at the game?”

“She talked to me, yeah. I saw her at the locker room afterward. Right before you came out.”

Realization dawned on Jensen’s face as he said, “You saw her kiss me.”

Jared couldn’t really think of anything to say to that, so he just nodded. 

“God knows what else she probably said to you. I don’t need you to draw me a picture. Just know that I’d already broken up with her before that happened. I think she just wanted the attention of the papers.”

Jared gave him a little smile. “It worked. Your kiss was on the front page of the sports section in the _San Antonio Express-News_ this morning.”

Jensen winced. “I saw it, yeah. I was hoping you hadn’t.”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “Why would you care if I saw it?”

Jensen sighed softly. “For a scholastic genius, you really are oblivious sometimes, aren’t you?”

“According to my brother and sister, yes.”

Jensen chuckled. “Jared,” he said softly, leaning forward. Jared leaned forward, too. Jensen continued, “I broke up with Dani because I’m interested in someone else.”

Jared’s mouth dropped open slightly. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. His brain tripped through several words that most people say at such news, but none of them made it past Jared’s lips. He was shell-shocked, and worse, he was sure his crestfallen expression transmitted his heartbreak with all the subtlety of a megaphone.

“Wait,” said Jensen, and laid his hand on Jared’s arm. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“You’re thinking I’m interested in another girl at school.”

Jared blushed and fingered the corner of his napkin nervously. “You’re not, then?”

Jensen shook his head and lowered his voice to make sure only Jared could hear his next words. “I’m interested in you.”

Jared blinked. His heart dropped somewhere around his ankles and did a little mambo. “Y-You are?”

“All this time together over the last two months, and you never once picked up on the signals I was sending?”

“Well…no,” Jared replied softly. “I mean, you were dating the head cheerleader. You never once commented on any other guys, so…this is a…surprise.”

“I must’ve told you how great you look in your black jeans at least three times.”

Jared beamed and let out a chuckle that sounded more like a giggle. “I thought you were just being nice.”

“And asking you to share a bucket of popcorn with me at the movies?”

“Popcorn is expensive. I just thought you were being, y’know, frugal.”

Jensen laughed then, throwing his head back. “Priceless.” Then he leaned forward again until his lips were right next to Jared’s ear and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

Jared stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair backwards and started for the door. Jensen hurried after him. They walked out to the parking lot, and Jensen said, “I’ll drive. Get in.”

Jared opened the passenger door of Jensen’s car. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private,” Jensen answered.

They drove ten minutes to Jensen’s house. As they pulled into the driveway, Jared asked, “Aren’t your parents home?”

“They’re out for the evening. Mac is at a friend’s house, and Josh is off with his girlfriend.”

Jared’s stomach fluttered. Alone with Jensen Ackles. The same Jensen Ackles who’d just expressed interest in Jared. Suddenly Jared fervently wished he’d had time to brush his teeth so he didn’t have mocha breath.

“C’mon, Sasquatch. Let’s go hang out in my room.”

Jared’s legs almost didn’t cooperate as he opened his door and tried to stand. Jensen Ackles’s bedroom? He half-expected to wake up any moment to find this was all a dream.

When the boys entered the house, Jensen headed for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. “Want some sweet tea?”

“Sure,” said Jared. “Your mom makes really good tea.”

Jensen took his time pulling down two glasses, filling them with ice, and pouring tea. Jared’s body vibrated with nerves as he watched Jensen work. He could see the muscles of Jensen’s shoulders and arms move beneath the soft, grey henley shirt he wore. His jeans were faded from washing and hugged his shapely ass and thighs just right. Jared’s cock perked up in appreciation at the sight.

“Here you go,” said Jensen, handing Jared the glass of tea. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Jared followed him up the stairs, careful not to spill his drink. They entered Jensen’s bedroom and Jensen closed the door. It was the first time the door had ever been closed while Jared was in the room. Jared stared apprehensively at the doorknob, and Jensen chuckled. “Want me to leave it open?”

Jared instantly schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression. He shrugged. “I’m okay either way.”

Jensen took Jared’s glass of tea from his hand and placed both glasses on his desk in the room.

“Have a seat,” he told Jared, motioning toward the bed.

Jared sat on the edge of the mattress, his nervousness ramping up. He’d never been alone with anyone romantically before.

Jensen settled himself beside Jared on the bed. “Did you hear back about your internship next summer?”

“I should find out in February.”

“Did you apply to colleges yet?”

Jared studied Jensen’s face for a moment, wondering where this conversation was going. “Yeah. UT Austin, Texas A&M, basically all the engineering colleges in Texas. How about you?”

“I’m trying for a scholarship, but I applied to a bunch of schools in Texas, too. My parents are willing to help with in-state tuition, so that’s where I’m looking.”

“That’s great. I’m sure you’ll get some offers.”

Jensen reached out and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the day we met.”

Jared blushed and grinned. “What a coincidence. I’ve wanted the same thing.”

Jensen chuckled and leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Jared’s. “Is it okay to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Jared whispered, barely audible over the frantic thundering of his heart against his ribcage.

Jensen’s lips brushed Jared’s so lightly he almost didn’t feel it. His pulse pounded through his head like a freight train as Jared tried to concentrate and not mess up his first kiss. Jensen cupped Jared’s face in both hands and took his time savoring the kiss. Their lips touched again, Jensen’s mouth soft against Jared’s as he coaxed Jared’s lips apart. Gingerly, Jensen eased the tip of his tongue between Jared’s lips. Jared moaned softly and leaned closer, placing his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. 

Jensen gently maneuvered Jared onto his back beneath him. “I could kiss you all day.”

“Please do.”

Grinning, Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared again.

They lay like that for a half hour, legs and arms twined as they kissed and stroked each other.

“How come you haven’t dated anyone? You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,” Jensen said softly, stroking Jared’s hair.

“Not that many gay guys at Patterson High, I guess.”

“Lucky me.”

Jared chuckled and slid his hands beneath Jensen’s shirt. “When is everyone getting home?”

“Not sure. Probably at least another hour.”

“So…time for me to explore a little?” Jared moved his hands down Jensen’s back and pushed them gently under the denim waistband of Jensen’s jeans.

“Jesus,” gasped Jensen, surprised. “Yeah, Jared. Touch me anywhere you want.”

Jared gently pushed Jensen off him and onto his back. With slightly trembling fingers, Jared unfastened the button of Jensen’s jeans and opened the fly. Jensen moaned softly as Jared ran a fingertip down the hard line of his cock through his underwear.

“Can I take it off?” whispered Jared.

“God yes,” Jensen answered, his breath heavy with need. He helped Jared scoot his boxer briefs and jeans down to his thighs.

Jared breathed out a sigh of appreciation at the sight of Jensen’s thick erection. It lay hot and hard on Jensen’s stomach. Weeping slightly from the tip, it looked every bit as luscious as Jared had imagined.

“You take my breath away,” he whispered, his voice filled with awe as he reached out to run two fingers along the hard shaft.

Jensen said nothing but buried his fingers into Jared’s hair at the nape of his neck. Jared bent down and licked Jensen’s cock from base to tip, very slowly so he could savor every moment.

Jensen groaned. “Been dreaming about this, Jared.”

“Yeah?” asked Jared. “What did I do in your dreams?”

Jensen groaned again. “Jesus, you’re gonna kill me.”

Jared flicked the tip of his tongue against the underside of Jensen’s dick, following the ridge around the head and then sucking very lightly against the slit to taste the clear fluid seeping out.

“Holy shit!” gasped Jensen. “Put it in your mouth, Jared. Please. Suck it for me.”

Jared hadn’t ever given a blow job, but he’d watched his fair share of porn. He tried to recall exactly what the porn stars did with beautiful dicks like Jensen’s, but his brain was too scrambled to recall with any clarity. Instead, he acted on instinct. He drew the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth and slowly sucked it down as far as he could. When he nearly gagged, he quickly moved his mouth back up again. Once he was sure he wouldn’t embarrass himself by barfing up his iced mocha, Jared tried swallowing Jensen’s cock again. After a few times, he developed a good rhythm and tried to move his hand in time with his mouth.

Jensen grunted and moaned loudly as Jared sucked, especially when Jared paid attention to the sensitive tip. The next time Jared sucked him down, Jensen tapped his shoulder. 

“Jared, wait, wait. I’m gonna come. You have to stop or—”

Jared pulled off of Jensen long enough to say, “Go ahead. I wanna taste you. Come for me.”

When Jared sucked down the thick shaft again, Jensen’s moaning turned high pitched and needy. Jared pumped his own hips against the mattress and groaned when Jensen thrust hard into his mouth. Warm fluid spurted across his tongue and he sucked for all he was worth. His own thrusts against the mattress quickened and the orgasm crashed over him while he was still swallowing Jensen’s release.

For several moments, both boys lay together trying to catch their breath. Jensen pulled Jared’s head onto his chest and stroked his hair.

“Do you need me to help you out?”

Jared huffed a quiet laugh and blushed. “No.”

“Wait…you got off from giving me head?”

“Most definitely.”

“Well that does it. You’re stuck with me forever now.”

Jared propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Jensen. “If I get the internship, I want you to come with me next summer to Washington.”

Jensen grinned. “Just try to stop me.”


End file.
